leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Ninetales (Pokémon)
|} |evsd=1 |evsp=1 |evsp2=2 |expyield=177 |oldexp=178 |lv100exp=1,000,000 |gendercode=191 |color=Yellow |formcolors=yes |catchrate=75 |body=08 |pokefordex=ninetales |generation=1 |friendship=70 }} Ninetales (Japanese: キュウコン Kyukon) is a introduced in Generation I. It evolves from when exposed to a Fire Stone. In Alola, Ninetales has a regional variant that is . It evolves from Alolan Vulpix when exposed to an Ice Stone. Biology This fox-like, quadruped Pokémon is covered with a thick, luxurious golden-white fur. It has nine, long tails, each tipped with pale orange. There is a fluffy crest atop its head, and a small mane around its neck. Ninetales has gleaming red eyes that are said to give it the ability to control minds. Its ears are pointed, and it has long, slender legs with three-toed paws. Ninetales is a very vengeful Pokémon that has been known to curse those who mistreat it. This intelligent Pokémon is able to understand human speech easily. It can live for 1,000 years, due to the energy within its nine tails, each of which is said to have a different mystical power. Flames spewed from its mouth can hypnotize an opponent. The anime has shown that it can swim. It can be found living in . In the Alola region, Ninetales has a different appearance. Its coat is pale blue with white at the tips of its tails, crests, and covering most of its legs. Additionally, it now has larger and wider blue eyes and its fur is more flowing and curled. Alolan Ninetales can produce ice crystals from its fur, which it can use for both offense and defense. The ice crystals can act as a shield or form balls that can be fired like bullets with enough force to shatter rock. It lives on Alola's snow-capped Mount Lanakila, which is considered by some to be holy ground. As such, it is revered as a sacred messenger. Alolan Ninetales has a gentle temperament, and is known to aid lost humans in distress, though this is primarily done to keep them out of its territory and away from its young. It will punish any threat to its domain.Pokémon Sun and Moon In the anime Major appearances The Cinnabar Island Gym Leader, Blaine, used a Ninetales against in their first Gym in Riddle Me This. It faced off against and won before being recalled when was sent out. It reappeared in a flashback in Volcanic Panic. In Mewtwo Strikes Back, a Ninetales owned by Neesha was one of the Pokémon that were captured and cloned by . The Ninetales clone is seen again in Mewtwo Returns. In Beauty and the Breeder, a friend of Suzie's, named Zane, used his Ninetales in a Pokémon breeding competition. In Just Waiting On A Friend, a very old Ninetales befriended , who bore a resemblance to her long-lost master. This Ninetales created all sorts of illusions, including one of a woman through which it spoke. A Ninetales appeared in Mystery on a Deserted Island!. This Ninetales had evolved from a Vulpix that belonged to a . It was seen guarding the treasure that , , and Alexa were searching for on the . Alolan Ninetales debuted in Getting a Jump on the Competition!, under the ownership of Cerah. She used it during the Pokémon Sled Jump Games. Minor appearances Ninetales debuted in the banned episode EP038. Ninetales made its English dub debut in The Battling Eevee Brothers during the evolution party in Stone Town. A Ninetales appeared in the original Japanese version of The Ultimate Test. A Ninetales appeared in Pikachu's Vacation as one of the Pokémon seen at the Pokémon Theme Park. A Ninetales made a cameo appearance in Misty Meets Her Match, under the ownership of Rudy. It was one of the Pokémon seen at the Trovita Gym. A Ninetales appeared in The Power of One. An injured Ninetales appeared under the care of in A Bite to Remember. A Ninetales appeared in All Things Bright and Beautifly!, under the ownership of a Pokémon Coordinator competing in the . Multiple Ninetales appeared in the opening sequence of Destiny Deoxys. A Ninetales appeared in Deceit and Assist, under the ownership of a Coordinator competing in the Hoenn Grand Festival. A Ninetales had a cameo during the opening credits of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. It was seen taking part in the festival honoring Sir Aaron. Also, another Ninetales appeared in the opening intro of the movie. A Coordinator's Beedrill appeared in What I Did for Love!. A Coordinator's Beedrill appeared in Thinning the Hoard!. A Ninetales appeared in a flashback in Mutiny in the Bounty! as one of J's captured Pokémon. A 's Ninetales appeared in a video in Performing with Fiery Charm!. Two Ninetales appeared in Alola, Kanto!. The first appeared in a fantasy, while Snowy walked up to the other at Professor Oak's Laboratory and bonded with it. An Alolan Ninetales appeared in a fantasy in Showering the World with Love!. Pokédex entries Pokémon .}} |} |} and type. This peaceful Pokémon is known to rescue people from treacherous mountain accidents.}} In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga In A Tale of Ninetales, a Ninetales was by and is used in his Gym. A Ninetales under the control of a attacked Gold and Silver in Piloswine Whine, but was easily defeated. A Ninetales appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. Courtney has a Ninetales that evolved from a Vulpix prior to Adding It Up with Plusle & Minun II. A Ninetales appeared in a flashback as a Pokémon trained by the International Police in Innocent Scientist. In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Ginji's Rescue Team manga In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Ginji's Rescue Team, the Curse of Ninetales is the reason why main character Ginji was transformed into a . In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Koga sent out Ninetales to participate in the No. 1 Pokémon Contest in Aim to be the No. 1 Pokémon!. In the Pokémon Zensho manga Blaine's Ninetales was seen in the Cinnabar Gym when Satoshi enters it. In the Pokémon Battle Frontier manga 's Vulpix evolved into Ninetales in the final chapter. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Ninetales cast a curse on a human that would turn it into a Pokémon, bringing on many natural disasters. The player is blamed for this and travels to the home of Ninetales at the top of Mt. Freeze to learn the truth. Ninetales appears again when wishes to make right what he did to . He gives Gengar the 9-Tail Crest and sends him and the player to Murky Cave. * : Ninetales returns, asking the player to visit its hideout at the Forest of Fairies. Upon arrival, the player will connect with both Ninetales and Absol. Pokédex entries Ninetales |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Alolan Ninetales |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} |} |} }} }} }} }} |} |} }} }} }} }} |} |} )}} )}} |} |} }} |} |} }} }} and Kanto Form Evolve Alolan Form}} |} |} In side games |area=Evolve }} |} |} |} |} |t=FFF|area=Evolve }} |area=Endless Level 6, Endless Level 11, Forever Level 55, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |area=Almia Castle}} |area=Fiery Furnace (Normal Mode C & A)}} |area=Evolve }} |area=Lava Zone}} |area=Odd Temple}} |} |} |area=Lava: Firebreathing Mountain; Autumnwood: Volcanic Slope , Firebreathing Mountain }} |area=Jungle Area: In Trouble? Tap Away!}} |} |} |area=Sacred Plains: Stage 6}} |area=Mt. Vinter: Stage 117 Prasino Woods: Stage 596 Event: (Alola Form)}} |area=Origin Hideaway: Secluded Volcanic Chasm (Center Boss, Back, Special)}} |} |} In events |Powerful Tag Ninetales|Japanese|Japan|50|May 7 to 31, 2012|link=List of local Japanese event Pokémon distributions in Generation V#Ninetales}} |} Held items Stats Base stats Ninetales Alolan Ninetales Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Ninetales Alolan Ninetales Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up =Ninetales = =Alolan Ninetales = By TM/HM =Ninetales = =Alolan Ninetales = By a prior evolution =Ninetales = =Alolan Ninetales = Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up =Ninetales = =Alolan Ninetales = |Dazzling Gleam|Fairy|Special|80|100|10||'}} By TM/HM =Ninetales = =Alolan Ninetales = By =Ninetales = |Captivate|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Disable|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Extrasensory|Psychic|Special|80|100|20}} |Feint Attack|Dark|Physical|60|—|20}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Flare Blitz|Fire|Physical|120|100|15||'}} |Heat Wave|Fire|Special|95|90|10||'}} |Hex|Ghost|Special|65|100|10}} |Howl|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Hypnosis|Psychic|Status|—|60|20}} |Power Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Spite|Ghost|Status|—|100|10}} |Secret Power|Normal|Physical|70|100|20|‡}} |Tail Slap|Normal|Physical|25|85|10}} =Alolan Ninetales = |Agility|Psychic|Status|—|—|30}} |Charm|Fairy|Status|—|100|20}} |Disable|Normal|Status|—|100|20}} |Encore|Normal|Status|—|100|5}} |Extrasensory|Psychic|Special|80|100|20}} |Flail|Normal|Physical|—|100|15}} |Freeze-Dry|Ice|Special|70|100|20|*|'}} |Howl|Normal|Status|—|—|40}} |Hypnosis|Psychic|Status|—|60|20}} |Moonblast|Fairy|Special|95|100|15||'}} |Power Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Spite|Ghost|Status|—|100|10}} |Secret Power|Normal|Physical|70|100|20|‡}} |Tail Slap|Normal|Physical|25|85|10}} By tutoring =Ninetales = =Alolan Ninetales = By a prior evolution =Ninetales = =Alolan Ninetales = Anime-only moves Ninetales Side game data Ninetales |- |- |- |- |- |- }} |- |- |- , , |special= , , , , }} |} Alolan Ninetales |- , |special= , , }} |} Evolution Ninetales |no2=038 |name2=Ninetales |type1-2=Fire}} Alolan Ninetales |no2=038Ninetales-Alola |name2=Ninetales |type1-2=Ice |type2-2=Fairy}} Sprites Trivia * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Alolan Ninetales. * Ninetales's name is misspelled as ''Ninetails in the for the Game Boy Color and in some . * Ninetales and share their name with , , and . They are all known as the Fox Pokémon. * Ninetales's yield of 1 Special Defense and 1 Speed is unique. Origin Ninetales is based on a , particularly the of Japanese legend, which have many tails, extremely long lifespans, and can breathe fire. After living a long time, kitsune take on spirit forms, which may explain why Ninetales can learn moves. In particular, Ninetales is based on the 九尾の狐 kyūbi no kitsune, a kitsune of advanced age whose fur has turned silver-gold, and, upon gaining its ninth tail, has gained powers equivalent to a deity, bearing omnipotence, omnipresence, and omniscience. Alolan Ninetales seems to be based on the . Name origin Ninetales is a combination of nine and tales, which itself may combine tails and s, from the Japanese myth it is based on. It may also reference the whip, which was historically used in military punishments. Kyukon is a combination of 九 kyū (nine) and 恨 kon (grudge, from the curse it may cast on its foes), kon kon (the sound foxes make), コンロ konro ( ), or ko, an alternate reading of 狐 kitsune (fox). Alternatively, it can be read as 旧恨 kyūkon (old grudge). In other languages and |fr=Feunard|frmeaning=From , and |es=Ninetales|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Vulnona|demeaning=From and '' |it=Ninetales|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=나인테일 Ninetail|komeaning=From nine and tail |zh_yue=九尾 Gáuméih|zh_yuemeaning=Literally means "Nine tails" |zh_cmn=九尾 Jiǔwěi|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally means "Nine tails" |hi=नाइनटेल्स Ninetails|himeaning=Transcription of English name |lt=Devinuodegė|ltmeaning=Translation of English name |ru=Найнтэйлс Naynteyls|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles * Enta's Ninetales Notes External links * |} Category:Blue-colored Pokémon Category:Pokémon whose EV yield changed de:Vulnona es:Ninetales fr:Feunard it:Ninetales ja:キュウコン zh:九尾